Four Cases of a Devil Fruit
by ClaireWalters
Summary: An OC-centric one-shot. Basically just a crack fic I wrote because the idea amused me. Rated M due to language. Warning: this does contain an OC that fell into the One Piece world. Quick summary: My OC eats a devil fruit by accident, and there are four cases as to what it would be.


**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I do not own it, I merely fangirl about it.**

A/N: This is a quick crack fic involving my One Piece OC. She's just my head OC, meaning that I haven't written out any story for her, though I know what her story is. I just got this idea, and I had to share it. Most likely, she'll never be mentioned again, because I don't want to shove my own fangirl fantasies into other people's faces... I already do that enough with my other fics. Because of this, many things, such as her background, will probably not make any sense. I'll explain a bit more at the end of the story. Enjoy, I guess.

Side Note: Sorry for _any_ grammatical/spelling errors. I really tried my best to proofread the story through.

**Four Cases of a Devil Fruit**

When they entered the pub, it was a nice sunny day. It was probably a bit too early to go drinking, but they were pirates, so whatever. The town the pirate crew had docked on was small, but the townsfolk were vicious. Marco, the new captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, had managed to negotiate a truce, as this was just a stop, and they were hoping to stock up on supplies. This had appeased the villagers, and the pirates were welcomed into the town just like any passing traveller.

While her mentor and good friend ordered something more alcoholic to drink, Alice decided on simply eating a kiwi. An odd thing to order, but she hadn't eaten one in ages. While waiting for their order, with the bartender muttering something about lunatic pirates and fruit, Alice let her mind wander back to everything she'd experienced since she landed in the One Piece world. The whole inter-dimensional travel was probably the craziest part.

Two years ago, when she was sixteen years old, the young girl had gotten into a fatal car crash with her older brother Alex, while they had been on their way to Comic Con. The details were still blurry, however Alice clearly remembered the confusion she'd felt when she'd suddenly woken up on board of the Moby Dick, unable to speak any Japanese, but somehow being able to understand it. [1] That aside, after finally having gained the pirate crew's trust, she'd only spent three months with them, before being pulled into an alternate universe, where Gol D. Roger was alive. She still had to explain this to Marco, who was starting to pressure her for information. He wanted to know _how_ she'd shown up just in time to save Thatch from dying from his stab wounds, suddenly eighteen years old, with medical knowledge, and able to speak Japanese fluently. [2] It even sounded odd to her. Then the whole Marineford war thing happened...

"Here you go miss," The bartender said, having finally found a kiwi, something that seemed to be rare on this island. Oops. Alice grinned at him, paying him a rather large tip for the extra effort. Turning the fruit in her hands, Alice briefly spent a moment thinking about how strange the kiwi fruit in this world looked like, before taking a bite out of it. She promptly spat it back out.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, trying to scrape the taste off of her tongue. Stella, the top surgeon on the ship, and Alice's 'master' (as she had entered an apprenticeship underneath the psycho doctor whilst in the alternate dimension), gave her a look.

"That's not nice Alice," She chided, causing the girl to give her a nasty glare. The bartender didn't even care. It wasn't his food anymore, and he'd gotten plenty of money in return.

"It tastes like shit," She responded, setting the kiwi down. Stella simply observed the fruit, before going incredibly pale. "Seriously, this is one of my favourite fruits! What do you guys _do_ to your kiwi fruits in this world?"

"Hey Alice," Stella said, talking over the girl's rant. "I think you just ate a Devil Fruit." Alice stopped, her mouth still open. Being a fangirl of the One Piece world since she'd been five, she simply looked at the fruit, before realizing that Stella was right.

"Oh, fuck my life,"

Less than forty-five minutes later, Alice was sitting on deck, getting a book shoved under her nose.

"Was this the fruit that you ate?" Ivan, one of the experts on this kind of stuff, asked her. Alice nodded, feeling incredibly unhappy. She hadn't _wanted_ to eat a devil fruit. Not that she knew how to swim in the first place, but she still didn't _want to_. From the corner of her eye, she could see Ace laughing at her. They had become surprisingly close after she had first landed on the ship. Back then he'd only been nineteen, and a recent addition to the crew. Later on he explained that it was probably because she'd reminded him of Luffy, not only with age, but also because of how dependant she'd been. Scowling at the second division commander, she turned back to Ivan, who was reading the information on the fruit she'd eaten.

"So... what's the verdict?" She asked. Ivan's eyebrows rose in surprise, and he turned back to her...

* * *

**Case 1: Slime Logia**

"So apparently the fruit is called the Slurp-slurp fruit. Its a logia type that allows you to turn into slime at will," Stella explained to a highly amused Haruta. The only female commander on the ship [3] turned to Alice with a grin.

"Oh this will be amazing! Lets test it out!" She cackled. Alice groaned, wanting to curl into a ball, and just die.

"But it sounds so gross!" She complained as the much stronger, and older woman pulled her to her feet. Turning to Ace, Haruta's grin widened further.

"Oi, so how do logia fruits work?" She asked. Ace thought for a while, having just sat there with Thatch, laughing at Alice's misery.

"Well, you sort of have to _activate_ it in a sense. I just... I dunno, I just want myself to be on fire, and then BAM!" He made a motion reminiscent of an explosion, with his hair bursting into flames. "Then you just turn it off... at least, that's what I do," He added, the flames vanishing into thin air.

"Why did it have to be slime?" Alice whined, too caught up in self-pity to register Haruta swinging her sword at her. Just before the blade hit her, Alice took notice, and gave a shriek. The sword passed straight through her.

"Oh my god, that is so _gross!" _Haruta yelled out in glee, her face threatening to split in two. Alice stared at the sword, which was covered completely in transparent slime that was still attached to her body by thick gooey strings. She let out a sigh.

"Great... its like I'm a giant booger," She grumbled, not amused at all. Haruta beamed at her.

"I know!" She exclaimed, before running off to get other sharp objects to test out on her new plaything. Meanwhile, Alice seriously considered simply jumping overboard.

* * *

**Case 2: Blood Logia**

**Warning: If you are squeamish about blood, move on to Case 3.**

"The red-red fruit?" Alice echoed, staring at Ivan in confusion. Ivan shrugged.

"The book doesn't say much about it. Just that it is apparently a logia, and that it may cause violent sickness to anyone who sees it," He explained. Alice grimaced. That did not sound pleasant. Just then, Haruta appeared beside them out of thin air.

"Did someone say Logia?" She asked, her face splitting into a grin. Alice sighed, resigning herself to her fate. Without a doubt, she was probably going to become Haruta's new test subject. Ivan nodded at the commander, a split second before Alice was grabbed by the wrist and dragged out onto the deck.

"Commander, what are you doing?" Alice dared to question, getting shushed by Haruta, who had suddenly produced a rather large cannon. Adjusting it so that the cannonball would fly into the sea, Haruta moved forward to place Alice where she wanted her to be. Alice simply decided not to fight it.

"Hey Ivan, you sure this fruit's a Logia?" Haruta asked. Ivan nodded in confirmation. "All righty then!" With an evil laugh, she put the cannonball into the cannon. By now, quite a crowd had gathered, wanting to know what kind of a devil fruit their crewmate had acquired.

"Oi, be careful..." Ace muttered. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with seeing a gigantic cannon pointed at the _much_ smaller teenager. Alice was only 158 centimetres tall... Haruta'd measured it last week after wondering how tall everyone was. Haruta's response was to roll her eyes.

"Relax Ace, your girlfriend's gonna be fine," She drawled. The comment made him turn bright red.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" he spluttered, before leaning back, and grumbling angrily to himself. Alice had also turned a much darker shade of red, her entire face heating up as it usually did. Haruta lit the cannon, and everyone covered their ears to block out the sound. When the smoke cleared, Alice was gone. Instead, the whole portion of deck was covered in blood. For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then Haruta let out a strangled scream.

"HOLY SHIT! I KILLED HER!" She screeched, falling to her knees as the rest of the crowd roared in confusion and horror.

"YOU SAID SHE'D BE FINE!" Ace yelled, clutching at his hair. Ivan was frantically rereading the book.

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A LOGIA FRUIT!" He wailed at the top of his lungs. Around him, people were running around in frenzy.

"HARUTA KILLED HER!"

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE GET A MOP!"

"BLOOD! ALL THE BLOOD!"

"You... you are at fault!" A high guttural moan echoed over the ship, causing everyone to freeze. The blood seemed to be drawing together, turning into a blubbering mass of horror and nightmares. The blood formed into a person, before fading away, revealing a maniacally grinning Alice.

"Your faces... absolutely priceless," She laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. Haruta let out a whimper.

"A-Alice?" She whispered, before tackling the scrawny girl, wailing. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Alice cackled in a slightly crazed voice.

"My revenge is complete!" She rasped out, before turning back to normal. "No, the fruit is called the red-red fruit because of the colour of the blood. Basically, I turn into a puddle of blood... cool eh? I just figured that out!" Ivan sank to the floor, covering his face.

"I think I need to change my pants..." her mumbled. Alice, having heard the comment, burst into further laughter.

* * *

**Case 3: Glitter Paramecia**

**Note: For all of you who are squeamish about blood, you can continue reading now. Slight warning: mentions of the Twilight series... Quick disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Alice was currently sitting out in the broad sunlight, staring at her arm in concentration. According to Ivan, she'd eaten the glitter fruit. A paramecia type fruit that required self-activation, with a note about blinding people in sunlight, with very little other information given. Jozu had talked to her about activating her devil fruit powers, and that was what she was attempting to do now.

"Oh come on! Try harder!" Haruta urged, leaning forward. Alice sighed, letting her arm drop down to her side.

"It's not working..." She said, scowling. "My head hurts from trying to concentrate so much," Groaning, Alice let her head drop down into her hands. Haruta sighed, patting the blonde on her head.

"You're not going anywhere until you figure this out," Haruta said. Alice looked up; withering underneath the threatening grin the twelfth division commander was giving her.

"Yes commander..." She mumbled, fearing for her life. "But really, I doubt that its anything like Kizaru's devil fruit... even if the names are similar..." She said, holding out her arm again, and thinking. Haruta waved it off.

"Whatever it is, its bound to be cool..." Haruta said, sure of herself. Alice wasn't quite that sure. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed, closing her eyes, and imagining her arm doing _something_. She wasn't quite sure what... A sudden image of Edward Cullen, sparkling in the sunlight appeared in her mind. Just then Haruta let out a high pitched, uncharacteristic yelp. Alice stared in growing horror at her arm. She was sparkling. Oh holy shit, no. She quickly begged her arm to return to normal, but it didn't.

"Oh GOD! How do you turn it _off?"_ She yelled, flailing her sparkling arm around frantically.

"ARGH! My eyes! Its too bright!" Haruta yelled. Other members of the crew were staring at them in amusement, wincing slightly at the bright glare. Finally, Alice managed to get the glittering to stop, and curled up into a ball on the deck. No. This was _not_ happening.

"Wow, you literally turned into glitter," Stella said, having been watching the whole thing. Alice let out a pained groan. "Oh stop being like that, it isn't that bad," Stella stepped back a bit as Alice looked up, mumbling incoherently and looking absolutely depressed. [4]

"_I've turned into a sparkling fairy..."_ She whined, sobbing into the floor. Haruta shook her head.

"More of a disco ball," She tried to cheer her crewmate up. Alice let out a wail at the comment, much to everyone else's confusion. They didn't understand the reference.

* * *

**Case 4: Fluffy Zoan**

"A Zoan type, huh?" Alice mused, walking around on deck. She was considering trying it out, but she was afraid of the results. The book had little to no information on her particular devil fruit, other than three words: _Class: Zoan-type._

She didn't know whether to be pleased that it wasn't something like a slime logia or not. Haruta still had not given up on pestering the girl to try out her new devil fruit, having been extremely happy about the turn of events. Alice wasn't. Actually, Alice didn't _want_ to really know what kind of a devil fruit she had. If she could, she'd just forget everything that had happened, hence her dilemma as to whether or not she should try it out. However, according to Haruta's logic, Alice owed it to her, for occasionally borrowing some of Haruta's more normal looking clothes. Damn it... it wasn't Alice's fault that they had a similar body type!

"Oi, Alice!" A voice interrupted her, and Alice looked up, her face deadpanning at the sight before her. Ace gave her an annoyed look, pointing at the twelfth division commander who was currently gnawing on his head. "Please just try out your devil fruit, she won't leave me alone," With a groan, Alice massaged her temples, feeling a headache beginning to form.

"You can't just... I dunno... roast her off?" She asked, pleading with the fire logia. Ace shook his head.

"Crewmate," Was all he said. Alice sighed, looking at Haruta, who was somehow managing to stare her dead into the eyes, unblinking, while slobbering all over Ace's head. Alice took a step back, mildly disturbed.

"FINE!" Alice said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'll try it out, but don't you _dare_ laugh at me if it's something funny!" Haruta let out a cheer, detaching herself from Ace's head. He ran a hand through his hair, mumbling something about washing his hair later. Closing her eyes, Alice concentrated on a moment, remembering what Marco had told her about Zoan types. Her entire body went numb, and itchy, and then all of a sudden, she felt incredibly hot. Opening her eyes, she stared at an awestruck Haruta, and a red-faced Ace, who had his hands pressed against his mouth and was trying desperately not to laugh. He didn't succeed.

"You're so fluffy!" Haruta yelled out, overpowering Ace's laughter as the latter crumbled to the floor. The female commander reached out, running her hand through Alice's fur, and staring at her reflection in the teenager's large grey eyes. "So fluffy..." Alice dared a glance at herself.

"Ah shit," She said, shaking her furry head. Her left ear felt itchy, and she scratched it, turning her head. Ace was gasping for air, still laughing. "SHUT UP! OR I'LL SUFFOCATE YOU WITH MY FLUFFINESS!" Alice yelled out, concentrating and turning back into a human. Ace had the decency to turn his laughter into quiet snickers. Her face burning in embarrassment, Alice turned away from the starry-eyed Haruta. "I am _never _doing that again!"

"Oh come on! Please!" Haruta begged, chasing after Alice as the latter stormed away. "I didn't laugh! That was Ace!" Alice ignored her, mumbling to herself.

"A hamster... I'm a freaking _hamster!"_ She was never going to live this down.

**-The End-**

* * *

[1]: Since she died in her own world, and she now lives in the One Piece world with no way to return, she is able to understand the language spoken there (something to do with the fact that she landed in that world. Just go with it). However, to her it sounds like English, so she responds in the way that seems natural to her: English. Technically, she'd be able to speak Japanese as well, however she unconsciously blocks out this ability, due to not being used to the idea. She can't read or write in Japanese though, until she is taught to.

[2]: When Alice landed in the alternate universe, she landed on Roger's ship. Roger was the only one able to understand her, as he has the ability to 'hear the voices of all things'. As explained above, she technically has the ability to speak Japanese, but doesn't because she isn't aware of it. Roger kept her on board for around a year, teaching her how to become aware of her Japanese speaking skills, though it was more of an experiment. He mostly kept her on board, because the whole 'other dimension/I fell into a story' thing intrigued him. After she got fluent in Japanese, he dropped her of a Sabaody Archipelago, after which she re-joined the Whitebeard crew. After explaining her situation, she got an apprenticeship under Stella, who drilled the information into her head in her own special way...

[3]: In my head canon, Haruta's a girl. I just like the idea.

[4]: Think Sanji after he saw his Wanted Poster.

Please don't cry out that Alice is a Sue. The whole dimensional/universe travel thing is very over the top, but like I already mentioned, she's just my head OC. She's there to amuse me, and she'll never be mentioned again. The mental images of this story just amused me so much that I wanted to share it. Alice won't be getting a devil fruit power as far as I'm concerned. Plus, I needed to get back into the writing mood, as the fact that my Harry Potter fanfic isn't completed is really starting to bug me.

**~ClaireWalters**


End file.
